


История, которую не стереть

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: У детей урок истории





	История, которую не стереть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [History I Can't Erase](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416408) by inglorious_dmk. 



– Добрый день, мои дорогие ученики. Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо? Готовы к уроку? Сегодня мы перейдем к современной истории, начавшейся с коронации Шибуи Юури сорок два года назад. Пожалуйста, достаньте учебники и откройте их на странице двести тридцать четыре…  
Ради Шин-О, Ганс, не отвлекайся! Отложи эту штуку, я не потерплю, чтобы ты слушал музыку на моем уроке. Ох уж эти современные дети!.. Ладно-ладно, современные  _юные взрослые_  совершенно не ценят все, что сделало ради них предыдущее поколение! Битвы, в которых мы сражались, и всё, чем нам пришлось пожертвовать! Если бы не наш мао, ты бы не флиртовал с Грацией, стоит мне отвернуться, и не играл бы после уроков в бейсбол с Фрицем и Рупертом. Ты бы скрывался, держа в тайне половину своей сути и постоянно опасаясь за свою жизнь. Не так давно люди и мазоку жили в разных мирах, и каждый отказывался иметь что-то общее с другим. Тех же, кто нарушали этот закон, сурово наказывали. У потомков мазоку и людей не было никаких прав, никто не хотел с ними знаться, и даже полукровка из королевской семьи не смог переломить такое отношение к себе. Кое-где родителей полукровок убивали, бросали в тюрьму или принуждали заниматься тяжелым физическим трудом.  
Всё начало меняться, когда прибыл Юури. Ему, выросшему как человеческий ребенок из другого мира, были чужды наши обычаи и предубеждения, и его первая реакция была – разрушить их все. Он сломал социальные табу, которые мы сами на себя взвалили, и позволил нашим умам вновь дышать воздухом свободы. Он показал нам, как любить, как принимать окружающих такими, какие они есть, а не такими, какими им полагается быть по статусу. Однажды его пыталась убить маленькая девочка, но не прошло недели, как он удочерил ее. Его милосердие и сострадание спасли бесчисленное множество жизней, предотвратили сотни возможных войн.  
Юури пытался изменить все мирным путем, но когда дело доходит до пересмотра социальной иерархии, суровых мер не избежать. В некоторых землях вспыхивали стычки, разрастаясь до крупных конфликтов, и убитых и раненых иногда бывало больше, чем при прежнем делении всех на людей и мазоку. Дворянство также понесло сокрушительные потери, и кому об этом знать, как не мне: я утешала многих, когда они плакали.  
У предыдущей мао было трое детей, и один из них все еще жив – самый младший, даже спустя все эти годы остающийся женихом Юури и цепляющийся за нечто, что, как он знает, он никогда не получит… Да и на самом деле уже не очень-то и хочет получить! Какой позор, согласны? Король Юури так никогда и не оправился от смерти среднего сына, Конрада, которого любил больше всех, но не осознавал этого, пока не стало слишком поздно. Старший сын был моим лучшим другом, и я была рядом, когда он умер на руках у Мудреца.  
Ну что, это для вас достаточно увлекательный материал? Достаточно трагичный? Достаточно интересный, чтобы вы вновь уделили мне свое драгоценное внимание?  
Драконов в небесах вы можете видеть благодаря Юури. Люди и мазоку могут жить вместе под одним солнцем благодаря Юури. Спокойно спать по ночам вы все можете благодаря Юури, благодаря вашему королю, и не думаю, что прошу у вас слишком много: всего лишь уделить один час вашего дня, чтобы узнать, почему в каждом классе висит его портрет, почему вы все уважительно склоняете головы перед ним и почему ему принадлежит вся ваша преданность – и вся ваша жизнь.  
А теперь все же откройте ваши учебники на странице двести тридцать четыре.

Тридцать учеников опустили взгляд в книгу, от отповеди их щеки горели жарким румянцем стыда, а внутри все переворачивалось от смущения. Один мальчик, темнокожий, но со светлыми волосами, составляющими разительный контраст с кожей, все же поборол чувство стыда, поднял голову и встретился взглядом со стоящей перед ними женщиной. Ее алые волосы лишь едва тронула седина, но в глазах сквозила тяжесть прошедших лет и усталость – безошибочный признак долго проживших мазоку  
– Простите, леди Аниссина, мы больше не будем.


End file.
